


The Last Night Of My Life

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Angst, Dominance and Submission, Emotion Driven Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Spoilers for Royals Bonus Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Akechi's decisions in the aftermath of Maruki's revelations have an unexpected affect on Akira.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 85





	The Last Night Of My Life

"Akira, please! I need to hear you say it. What do you intend to do?" Maruki had just left the cafe, the aftershocks of his revelation still echoing through Leblanc.

"I will stop Maruki." Akira looked Akechi in the eye.

"Glad to hear it." A tension that Akechi hadn't even known he had been carrying left him.

"But tonight, I'll make you feel truly alive for the last time." Akira stepped towards him, closing the gap between them.

"Make me feel alive? And just how do-" He was cut off by a hot mouth claiming his own, as a tongue invaded his mouth, pushing the taste of salt into his mouth.

Akechi's eyes slid closed, then slowly opened once more as he looked at the boy now pinning him to the counter; who as of yet had not touched him save for the kiss. "What…?"

"Please, just for tonight." Akira's voice hitched with the power of his emotions, and Akechi realized why the kiss had tasted salty; Akira was crying.

Crying for him; for the fact that he had no life to return to. The thought gave Akechi pause like nothing else had; he had not believed himself to be worth crying over.

His mother had committed suicide because of the burden of raising him alone; his father neither acknowledged him nor wanted him. He was an unwanted child; a cursed child; and so his mind tried to reject the idea that this boy wanted him.

Wanted him to live; wanted to be with him. Wanted him in his bed?

"Akira? Do you think this will change my mind? That anything we could do together will be real in this place?" He looked away, unable to bear the agony in Akira's eyes.

"It's as real as we make it; Maruki might control reality, but he cannot change what is in our hearts. He's not forcing me to love you. Actually, if he knew how much pain my love for you has caused me over the past few months…" Akira trailed off as his mouth settled over the pulse in Akechi's neck. "So please, if you don't want this, tell me now."

"Want this?" Akechi pulled away, grabbing Akira's head roughly, and forcing the youth to look into his eyes once more.

Akechi had never lain with anyone; he had never been in love; he did not love Akira back; and he had never seen the point of casual sex. And even looking into Akira's eyes, he was uncertain what 'this' was, what Akira was offering him. "What are you offering?"

"Whatever you want. Sex, yes I want sex, but what type of sex is up to you. You don't even have to touch me back if you don't want to but please, don't reject me out of hand. If there is even this slightest chance that you want this too, please tell me."

"I…" His eyes flicked between Akira's mouth and his eyes. He had never known another's touch; barely even knew the feeling of his own hand; but it wasn't as though he lacked those desires. He had simply never considered his carnal desires to be important, and therefore had never prioritized them.

Tonight, however, he understood Akira's urgency; they would have no further chances unless they failed to stop Maruki; a future he rejected as unacceptable. His life was not worth trading everyone else's freedom for.

He also had nowhere pressing to be, and for the first time he had nothing else he would rather be doing. Though he did not love Akira, he did find him attractive, and his body was not rejecting the idea of bedding a man even though he preferred women.

"If sex is all you want, then very well." He crushed his mouth against Akira's, feeling no need to feign decorum while bedding a man.

If Akira minded, he gave no sign as he returned the bruising kiss, and finally allowed his hands to roam the plains of Akechi's body.

By an unspoken agreement, they both ignored the heavy layers of winter clothing they both wore, focusing instead on unzipping the others pants.

Akechi couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as Akira's hand closed around his shaft for the first time, tugging it free of his pants.

Clarity lit Akechi's mind, clearing away any lingering cobwebs of doubt, and he knew that he needed this as desperately as Akira did, even if his reasons were different. He also knew beyond any doubt that though they were clearly visible through Leblanc's large windows, that no one would pass by to see, or interrupt, them.

His own hand closed around Akira's shaft as he initiated one rough kiss after another, and discovered quite by accident that Akira enjoyed having his hair pulled.

For the first time, Akechi accepted that a large part of his reluctance to take anyone into his bed stemmed from disgust as the idea of having to cage his desires and feign a gentleness that was not true to his nature.

Akira never once complained that Akechi was being too rough, touching him too hard, and was able to give as good as he received, for which Akechi was silently grateful. Even if it was only born of desperation, he was grateful that he needed to explain nothing to the raven haired youth.

He came unexpectedly, in a sudden rush of heat that left him panting, his vision darkening around the edges, and he would have collapsed to the floor had Akira not held him up.

"How was that?" Akira's mouth trailed deceptively gentle kisses down the pale column of Akechi's throat.

"Acceptable." He grinned brightly, a shadow of his discarded, sunshine and rainbows persona, and Akira took the challenge as intended.

"Let's go upstairs." He grabbed his phone and shot off a quick text.

"You better not be posting anything about me being gay!" Akechi had to suppress a sudden urge to rip the offending phone from Akira's hand.

"No, of course not. I'm just telling Futaba to expect Morgana. Unless you want to fuck with him judging us?"

"No, I do not." Akechi went to adjust his pants enough to make it upstairs, and realized that Akira's cum was staining the fabric, as his cum was staining Akira's pants.

"It doesn't matter; this time tomorrow, everything will be back to normal." Akira zipped himself, and took Akechi's hand to lead him upstairs.

"Akira…"

"Do you wish to leave this here?" The desperation that had fueled Akira's desire was gone, but Akechi knew that he was far from satisfied.

"No. I just do not know what I'll do for clothes tomorrow."

"I have a pair of slacks that should fit you well enough to get us to the palace tomorrow. Unless…" He shook the thought away.

"I am not going to change my mind."

"I know." Nothing more was said as Akira locked the cafe up, turned off the lights, and headed upstairs to his bedroom, holding tight to Akechi's hand the entire time.

"He's still here?" Morgana looked up from grooming his butt, surprise lighting his already luminous eyes.

"He's staying the night; Futaba expects you."

"What?! Okay, fine. Just be careful. We need you whole if we are to win tomorrow!" Morgana glared at Akechi the way only a cat can, then he vanished through the window Akira had opened just for him.

"That was easier than expected. Now, undress." Akechi was disgusted at himself for allowing his clothing to become stained; and equally disgusted at himself for caring. Akira was correct; in less than twenty-four hours none of it would matter anymore.

Briefly, he wondered if either of them would even remember the acts they were about to commit together, then shoved it away. Even if they forgot, the importance was in the moment; in making their bodies one. The need they felt was not diminished by the idea that they might forget once reality reset itself once more.

"How do you want me?" Akira asked submissively as he stripped, a fact that caught Akechi off guard by how much it aroused him.

"Get on your knees." He shed his own clothes hastily, and sat on the edge of the bed, his legs spread.

"Okay." Akira knelt between the detective's legs without having to be told, and silently took him into his mouth.

"Yes, suck me like the slut I know you are." He pulled Akira's hair roughly, almost losing control as Akira's throat vibrated around him with the force of his moans.

"I'm not…" Akira gasped out as he pulled away to breathe. "I've never been to bed with anyone."

"Huh?" Akechi couldn't hide his surprise. "But the girls…?"

"Are dear friends, nothing more."

"Ryuji? Yusuke?" Akechi felt an unexpected emotion rise up inside him that he could not identify.

"No. It's only ever been you, Goro. I'm not saying that just to… I know that given enough time I will be able to move on and find someone else." Akira's eyes pleaded with him to understand.

Even though he had not finished, getting sucked off had lost its appeal, and he pulled Akira into his arms as he tumbled backwards onto the bed. "Which way do you go?"

"Hmm? Are you asking how I swing?" Akira blinked in confusion.

"Not exactly; I don't care who you go after once this is settled, or what equipment they keep in their pants. I'm asking if you're a bottom or a top." Akechi bit Akira's throat; his caresses containing none of the tenderness that Akira's held.

"Oh. I can go either way, but with you, I'd rather bottom." He went limp in Akechi's rough embrace, trusting the brunet with his very life.

"Good." Akechi growled as he flipped them, forcing Akira's legs up over his shoulders, then hesitating. "Hey, if you expect this to be gentle, we'll stop now, because gentle isn't me. However, I do not wish to cross the line and actively hurt you… I'm not a rapist like my father before me…"

"Shido's a rapist…?! Does that mean…?" Akira's eyes were huge.

"No, not me, however I know of at least two half siblings who were conceived that way. I never met either of them though. Shido was power-crazed, and nothing turned him on like control. I am not like that so please, tell me if I cross that line!"

"You won't; I know you won't. Senseless violence isn't in your nature. You aren't the type to lose control, or forget yourself, even when pulling the trigger." Akira's fingers gripped his arms hard enough to bruise. "Liking pain and liking rape are two very different things, regardless of whether you are on the giving or receiving end."

"Yes… yes of course…" A tension that Akechi had been unaware of until that moment evaporated, and left him feeling almost giddy, a sensation he instantly shook off. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Akira nodded, as trusting and submissive as ever.

"Good." Fingers delved deep between Akira's cheeks, testing the waters to see how much effort it would take to prepare Akira for penetration, and he stopped short as his fingers brushed against an anal plug.

"I like the feeling." Akira turned bright red.

"So this isn't you lying to me about letting men fuck you."

"No! I love the kink of wearing one. I have never had a cock in my ass! I also… kinda forgot I was wearing it…" Akira covered his face with his arms.

"No, that won't do now." Akechi forced Akira's arms above his head, and held them there with his left hand, as he removed the plug. "Wait, I have no desire to have my dick chaffed. Where is your lube?"

"Between the bed and the wall." Akira kept his arms above his head as Akechi retrieved the bottle, though the effort to not cover his face again left him trembling.

"Are you okay?" Worry that he had crossed the line gnawed at him.

Akira nodded. "I like being bound by you. You haven't crossed any lines I'm not okay with you crossing. I'll tell you if you do, I promise." Akira panted out in mixed arousal and embarrassment.

Not another word was spoken as Akechi slicked up, thrusting roughly into Akira, but he did not return to holding Akira's arms above his head. Instead he allowed the youth to wrap them around his shoulders.

Everything narrowed down to a myriad of fleeting sensations; the ache in his hips as he thrust almost brutally hard; Akira's fingernails digging into his back and shoulders; the sounds they both made; the tight heat surrounding his dick.

He could not think of a more perfect way of spending his last night on earth, and when he lay panting and spent at last, he no longer knew how many rounds they went, nor how many times they had finished.

It didn't matter; neither did the idea that Maruki had somehow orchestrated their night together, and as he fell asleep with his head pillowed on Akira's chest he felt truly happy for the first time since earliest infancy.

When he woke, Akira was leaning over him, the taste of the youth's lips lingering on his own; lips that he saw were purple with bruises in the morning light.

"I hurt you."

"I loved every moment of it." Akira traced his finger over Akechi's equally bruised lips.

"Everyone is going to know."

"Let them. We needed this." Looking into his eyes, Akechi saw that none of his grief or sorrow had faded; if anything it was stronger than it had been the night before; but his panic and desperation had faded away, leaving behind acceptance and calm determination to see this through.

"Last chance to change your mind." Akira kissed him gently.

"You know I won't."

"I know. I just needed to hear you say it." Akira cuddled his momentary lover for a long moment, not wanting the night to end, and when they arrived at Maruki's Palace to meet up with the others, their night together had been firmly shoved into the past, done with but never forgotten.

And if the first thing Akira did as reality reset and he found himself in a solitary jail cell was to cry, then that was his business, and his alone.


End file.
